Hannah Mendoza
Hannah Reyes Mendoza (Big Hero 6.2) Hannah Mendoza is a new character in the upcoming movie Big Hero 6.2. Voice: Hayley Williams of Paramore (both speaking and singing) Inspiration: ' Melanie Martinez, Jahziel Manabat, Shakira, Moana, Wilbur Robinson, Deema from Hell and Back, Astrid from How To Train Your Dragon, Eep from The Croods, Sofia Rodriguez from Young and Hungry, Lizzza, and Hiro Hamada. '''Apperance: ' 5'3, has long, thick, slightly curly metallic pastel purple hair (styles and colors of her hair change throughout movie), a slightly off the shoulder grey sweater with a black cross on it that hangs down a little, brown eyes, black winged eyeliner, ripped jeans, shark tooth and rubber bracelets with her favorite bands on them, leather ankle high boots, choker on her neck, black lipstick, and pastel green nails with a black skull on the ring finger. '''Role: She will develop a crush on her best friend Hiro along with Joseph developing a crush on his best friend Gogo. Personality: hard working, mom-like, threatening, adventurous, gets pissed a little too easily, salad junkie, rebellious, kind hearted, a !ittle mean, sarcastic, cocky, extroverted, a little insecure, fierce, a little hard headed, responsible, knows how to get work done, has the heart of a therapist and leader, loud, confident, artistic, physically and mentally strong, ambitious, goofy, clever as a fox, wise as an owl, smart, and a master at singing, playing guitar, and taekwondo. Likes: Filipino and Italian food, Hiro, sports (especially volleyball, basketball, and football), skulls, any type of Latin dancing, eating whatever she wants, ginger ale, singing, playing acoustic guitar, playing electric guitar (sometimes), robotics, chemistry, beating up mean people, burping contests with Fred and Wasabi, speed, creepypasta, homestuck, inspirational quotes, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, All Time Low, Shakira, Paramore, Melanie Martinez, long road trips just to get lost in music, writing songs, video games, graffiti, when Hiro compliments her. Dislikes: Joseph being abused by his foster parents, Hiro mad at her, the color pink, when her voice cracks, meaningless music and songs, her father's habit of drug and alcohol abuse, her ex friend Gg, Yokai, pedophiles, her little sister sad, losing her hair, skin care, and makeup products. Weapons: Her only weapons are her brain, battle suit, mouth, hair products, and taekwondo. She uses her taekwondo moves to injure the enemy, has a heating lasso in the shape of a curling iron to tie up and practically burn the enemy, and her screamo voice to distract and/or deafen the enemy. Quotes: "I do what I want, where I want, and when I want as long as I don't hurt anyone but if I do hurt someone, it's for help and help only.. So stay out my way." (to Gg who has bullying Hannah in her first appearance). "Whenever I'm in a predicament I ask, "What would my inspirations do?" (To Hiro when he asks her how she knows what to do when something's wrong.) "Sorry, but Hiro's mine.. And so is your fake beauty and all you are is wrong," (To Gg before she and the team literary punch the beauty of her face) Goals: Winning Hiro's heart, adopting Joseph as her foster brother, getting she and her band signed to their dream record label, working with her idols, giving Gg a date with destiny and proving to everyone she's not what they think. Fate: .Winning Hiro's heart, adopting Joseph as her foster brother, getting she and her band signed to their dream record label, working with her idols, gives Gg a date with destiny, comes home with a broken wrist. 'Trivia: ' *She's in a latin pop/post-hardcore/acapella/pop punk/R&B band called Other Than Me *She's part Filipino, Columbian, and American *She's created a robot similar to Baymax named Hermosa (meaning "Beautiful" in Spanish) *She has a red eared slider turtle named Tony Perry (named after guitarist of Pierce the Veil) *She's fluent in both Filipino and Spanish and still learning a bit of English *She has an ex boyfriend named Alan. They broke up because of trust issues and Alan cheating on her more than once *Both of her parents were born in the Philippines, but she was born in Barranquilla, Columbia Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Pastel emos Category:Filipino Columbian Americans Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Characters who cry Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Characters voiced by famous band artists Category:Characters who win their crush's hearts Category:Characters who play guitar Category:Older sisters Category:Younger sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Voiced by famous band artists Category:Musicians Category:By Hirosgirl02 Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face